


BILLIE AND THE CHOCOLATE FACTORY

by Michaelizumi



Category: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23687989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelizumi/pseuds/Michaelizumi
Summary: Its been years since charlie took over the chocolate factory and now wishes to make peace with the other children who joined him on the first tour years ago but Augustus,Veruca and Mike wish to use this opertunity to steal Charlie's candy secrets,the only the only thing that stands in there way is charlie and Violet's daughter,Billie.
Relationships: Violet Beauregarde/Charlie Bucket
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Billie and chocolate factory 

Charlie knew he had to be very careful, one wrong move and he and the assisting Oompa-Loompa's   
Would all turn into Blueberries.

He carefully squeezed the last drop of Blueberry extract into the beaker and as soon as the drop hit the chemicals inside it began to turn a bluish-green.

"Success!" One oompa-Loompa said while the others clapped.

"Well glad that's done," Charlie said to himself while he took off his lab coat and goggles. He was truly proud of himself, as soon as the chemicals solidified, he would have the perfect mixed flavor gum and it is right on time for release in the summer.

While Charlie looked away, a young girl with light brown hair in a ponytail snuck up behind the lab table. She grabbed the beaker and was about to drink the new chemical flavor when charlie grabbed her by the back of her blue sweater and took the beaker out of The girl's hands.

"And just what do you think your doing, Billie?" 

"Ah c'mon papa, I just wanted to try the new gum flavor." 

"You can try in Jun like everyone else young lady besides we still have to run a few more tests before we know it's safe for consumption." 

"So let me try it, I'll be your guinea pig." 

"Absolutely not, I don't even let the Oompa-Loompa's taste test new products so I sure as heck won't let my own Daughter try it." 

"Papa, don't you think you're being a little too overprotective? Besides worst case scenario I'll just turn into a Blueberry girl like mom did." 

"No, you will not." Charlie and Billie were joined by Charlie's wife and Billie's mother, Violet Beauregarde. 

"Trust me Billie, you don't want to go through that, it took years for my skin to turn back to normal." 

"So? I think it would be cool to have blue skin." 

Both parents sighed to themselves.

"I hope you don't act like this when the other children get here," Violet said.

Billie's smile immediately turned into a frown.

"Ugh, I forgot those jerks are coming here. Remind me why." 

"Because I thought it would be nice to invite the other kids that came along with your mother and me all those years ago, I thought it would be good to invite them back after all these years." 

"Oh, I see what ya mean papa. You wanna show off all the great stuff we have to those spoiled brats, I'm impressed Dad." 

"No it's not that, I want this to happen so it can heal some old wounds between myself and the others." 

Now it was Billie's turn to sigh.

"Isn't it enough that you made up with mom all those years ago, I mean you married and had a kid with her Isn't that enough?" 

"No it's not and I expect you to be on your best behavior when they arrive next week." 

"Fine but if one of these kids starts bullying the Oompa-Loompa's or trying to copy candy Recipes, I'm not gonna hold back. I'll meet um with old righty and lefty!" 

"I'm sure you will but if they don't do either of those things you'll be nice and leave them alone." Charlie then kissed his daughter on the forehead.

"Now go to bed, it's past 8:30."

Billie rolled her eyes and walked out of the laboratory. 

Charlie then kissed violet on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Violet asked.

"Just because," Charlie replied

"Charlie, I know you have high hopes for the others but do you really think that they will want to make up after all these years?" 

"I hope so violet, I really do but if they don't, I know for a fact Billie will keep our factory safe." 

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2: the plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike, vercua and agustus plan to steal Charlie's new summer gum recipe

Chapter 2 

Billie heard the loud ringing of her phone and quickly turned it off. 

It was 4:30 am and everyone in the factory was still asleep, even the Oompa-Loompas didn't wake up until 6:30. Billie loved getting up before everyone else in the factory, it made her truly feel like she was a part of things at the factory. She changed from her pajamas into her signature blue outfit. She then fed her pet Swedish fish and quietly walked out of her room. 

Billie then grabbed a pair of goggles and a small lab coat her father kept for the Oompa-Loompas. She then opened a small safe that her Father had not known about. Apparently, Willy Wonka had used this to store unused ideas he had written down and unfortunately he had forgotten to tell charlie about it. 

Billie had used it as a storage area for some of her own Candy idea's. For months now she had been trying her best to recreate Willy Wonka's three-course dinner gum. Her papa had killed the project after he had seen what it had done to her mother years ago but Billy had found most of the recipe in Wonka's safe, unfortunately, it wasn't complete, Wonka had added other things to the recipe but hadn't written them down so Billie had to go on intuition for the rest.  
She had added many new ingredients to try and perfect the formula but nothing had taken. She had tried Banana extract, she had tried cherry flavoring heck she had even just for fun tried to add pickle extract but nothing worked! 

She then remembered what her papa had been working on the day before. He was using Blueberry in it, maybe if she borrowed just a small amount of it, it could make her Dinner gum a Success. 

Billie grabbed her father's beaker from yesterday and poured a small drop into her gum mixture and the colors immediately began to change from pinkish green to pure blue.

(Hours away, outside of town) 

Augustus was busy eating a rather large Turkey leg covered in bacon. 

Mike felt like puking as he watched the large man eat. Tt was like watching Jabba the Hutt eat his frogs.

"Do you have to eat that now?" Mike asked with an obvious note of Disgust in his voice.

"I eat when I'm nervous." Agustus said while continuing to chew on the Turkey leg. 

"You eat whenever you feel anything." 

"Will both of you shut up!" Veruca said as she entered the room. Both mike and Agustus were surprised to see Veruca in regular clothes. 

"What are you two staring at?"Veruca asked.

"Your clothes, they're normal," Mike said. 

Veruca didn't want to tell either of them that she had been Disowned by her parents and had been raised by her poor aunt ever since she left the chocolate factory all those years ago.

"That's none of your business!   
Now I suppose that you two morons got the invitations as well?" 

The two men nodded.

"Good...I know it's been a hard couple of years for the three of us since that fateful day all those years ago but now it's time for the three of us to get what we deserve!" 

"And just how do you plan on doing that?" 

"Simple, I hired a private investigator and she found something out from one of the none Oompa-Loompa employees at the factory. Apparently there is this new gum that Charlie and his investors are really excited for. If we steal the recipe and give it to one of the other big candy companies before jun, the three of us will gain a small fortune. 

"This would be a lot easier for us if violet hadn't switched teams and married Bucket," Mike said.

"Forget about that traitor, we can do this without her! 

To be continued


End file.
